valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Gyne
Gyne (Dyne in the Japanese version) is a character from the Valkyrie Profile series, appearing in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is one of the Three Mages of Dipan, alongside Walther and Dallas, researching ways to become independent from the gods. However, when Odin decides to punish Dipan's transgressions, he chooses to become undead. Personality Gyne is the second eldest of the Three Mages. He is just as amoral as Walther, whom he follows willingly, and would go to any lengths to obtain power to rival the gods. He is somewhat more playful than his colleague, appearing to genuinely relish his villainy. However, he also seems to experience a clearer pang of remorse when confronted with his betrayal of King Barbarossa. Background/Storyline Much like Walther, all that is known about Gyne is his involvement in the storyline as one of the Three Mages. When Barbarossa decided to oppose the gods after realizing that Silmeria had been imperfectly transmigrated into the body of his daughter, Princess Alicia, they suggested researching the Sovereign's Rite and the Dragon Orb as a means of retaliation. The former would break Odin's monopoly on controlling the Valkyries, while the latter would allow them to create a closed timeline separate from Yggdrasil and thus independent of Odin's rule. They also discovered the mechanics of time travel and created the Time Machine. ''Valkyrie Profile'' Chapter 6 Gyne schemes alongside Walther and Dallas in their rebellion against the gods, and specifically the Valkyries. They plan to summon Barbarossa's soul back to Dipan in order to lure Lenneth to the ruins of the castle and lead her to the Time Machine, which they intend to use to trap her in the past. However, their scheme goes awry: Lenneth discovers a way to free Barbarossa's soul, but also inexplicably manages to return to her own time. She then locates the Three Mages and defeats them. ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Chapter 2 Alicia, Dylan and Rufus infiltrate Dipan Castle in order to discover information about Dipan's rumoured rebellion, as Silmeria wants to find out whether they can join forces. However, they discover that the Three Mages are creating monsters, and, more importantly, that they intend to use the Dragon Orb in their schemes, thus endangering the stability of Midgard. This angers Silmeria, but before the party is able to obtain an explanation from Dallas, whom they find working in the Three Mages' laboratory, Gyne and Walther intercept them. Barbarossa arrives and, seeing that Silmeria is still within his daughter, refuses to acknowledge her and orders the party arrested. Dallas helps them to flee, but they are eventually cornered by Gyne and Walther. However, as Gyne is about to seize Alicia, Lezard - who has travelled in time and has been posing as the Mages' apprentice - appears and teleports the party to safety. Chapter 4 After Hrist successfully obtains the Dragon Orb by tricking the party, Odin orders the destruction of Dipan as an example for the rest of Midgard. Gyne and Walther pretend to collaborate and help in capturing Barbarossa and Dallas. In preparing the king for his execution, they display a brief flash of guilt, but Barbarossa assures them that he bears them no ill will. Walther attempts to sway Dallas into joining them, only to have the latter spit in his face, stating that he refuses to betray his king. When Alicia and her party (Rufus, Dylan and Lezard) arrive, Hrist orders Gyne and Walther to attack them to prove their loyalty. They are seemingly defeated, but Hrist executes Barbarossa anyway. However, as she prepares to return to the castle to search for Queen Malabeth, whom Dallas has led to safety, the Mages, who have ingested Ghoul Powder while Hrist was distracted, rise up again. Walther forcibly feeds Ghoul Powder to an unconscious Dallas and flees with Gyne. Dallas manages to tell Alicia the truth about Barbarossa's motives, but soon transforms and flees as well. Shocked to discover how much the Mages hate the gods, Hrist leaves, and the party returns to the castle, only to discover that Malabeth has taken her own life. Hrist reappears, and despite her assurance that the Queen's death was not her doing, an enraged Alicia attacks her. While they duel, Gyne and Walther sneak into the room and manage to cast the Sovereign's Rite, either hoping to capture both Hrist's and Silmeria's souls or simply to leave them to dissipate. This leads Dylan to release Brahms, who had been hiding within him, in order to protect Silmeria. He flings Gyne and Walther through a window, and they are not seen again until the events of Valkyrie Profile. Battle ''Valkyrie Profile'' Gyne is fought as a boss on Lost City of Dipan in Chapter 6, alongside Walther and Dallas. He uses the Thaumaturgist's sprite. Gyne has the highest RDM of the Three Mages and can use Invoke Feather to bring back any of his fallen comrades into life, thus it is advised that he is to be killed first. Spells * Stone Torch * Dark Savior * Prismatic Missile * Invoke Feather ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Gyne is fought as a boss in Dipan in Chapter 4, alongside Walther. They also both appear as random encounters on the fifth floor of the Seraphic Gate. Etymology Gyne was originally named Dyne in the Japanese version of Valkyrie Profile. Oddly enough, the name got changed to Gyne (γυνή) , which is an Ancient Greek term for "woman" or "wife", whereas Dyne derives from dynamis (δύναμις), the Ancient Greek term for "skill" or "power", which is more fitting for a skilled magician. Gyne might refer to his slightly more effeminate behaviour by comparison with his two colleagues. Trivia ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' * Gyne is voiced by the same actor as Rufus. Gallery Gyne1.JPG|Gyne's remorse Gyne_undead.JPG|Gyne witnesses Brahms' appearance Category: Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Male Category:Sorcerer Category:Enemies Category:Bosses